


coffee in paris.

by catinilda



Series: coffee in paris. [1]
Category: David Luiz - Fandom, Oscar Emboaba - Fandom, Thiago Silva - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinilda/pseuds/catinilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thiago trabalha em uma livraria e já teve muitas decepções na vida. ele tem uma crush nesse cara que ele considera maravilhoso mas não tem coragem de falar com ele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee in paris.

“Tenha um bom dia e aproveite o seu café.” Thiago repetia a maldita frase (que ele considerava incrivelmente estúpida) pela milésima vez, só naquela hora. Era parte do seu trabalho ter que fazer o cliente se sentir “como o único cliente no mundo, especial e feliz” ou pelo menos era isso que o seu chefe pensava. Thiago achava que seu chefe vivia em um clipe da Rihanna.  
Ele trabalhava em uma pequena cafeteria em Paris. Não era um dos melhores trabalhos e nem um dos melhores salários, mas ele gostava de se sentir ocupado e útil.  
Ele pousou os olhos no relógio que estava na parede. 05h15min PM. Ele tirou o celular do bolso, deu uma leve arrumada no cabelo, sorriu para a tela do celular e o colocou de volta no bolso.  
“Fique calmo, Thiago.” Seu amigo Oscar falou do outro lado do balcão. “Ele sempre chega cinco e vinte em ponto. Você ainda tem alguns minutos pra, sei lá, chorar no banheiro. Ou fazer outras coisas.”  
“Vai se...” Oscar olhou para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele se lembrou da regra que seu digníssimo amigo tinha colocado ali. “Sem palavrões, ou você vai ter que colocar um euro na jarra dos palavrões. Seu idiota.” “Ferrar. Viu? Sou educado. Não falo esse tipo de coisas que você está pensando.” Thiago apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e seu rosto em suas mãos. “E eu não estou esperando ninguém.”  
“Tecnicamente, ferrar é meio que um palavrão. Mas eu vou perdoar você. E, com certeza você não está esperando ninguém.” Oscar bufou.  
“Eu não estou.”  
“Eu sei.” Oscar confirmou. “Você deveria falar com ele.”  
“Falaria, se estivesse esperando alguém.” Oscar revirou os olhos. “Eu sei... Mas ele é tão... Não teria chances com ele nem nada do tipo. Aliás, ele tem cara de hetero.”  
“Eu também tenho cara de hetero e isso não me impede de... você sabe.” Essa foi a vez de Thiago revirar os olhos. “Você não vai saber se não tentar. Tem uma conversa normal com ele, de amigo pra amigo. Coisas assim.”  
“Whoa, espera aí. Você está me dando dicas de como fletar? Mas nem você sabe flertar.”  
“E é por isso que eu tenho um namorado e você não.”  
“Touché.” Thiago bufou. “Mas nos nem somos amigos nem nada. Como que eu vou chegar nele?”  
“Talvez se você saísse dessa sua bolha de vergonha e tentasse falar pelo menos um oi pra ele, você conseguiria.”  
“Mas ele é tão bonitinho, com os cachinhos balançando... Eu não quero passar vergonha!” Thiago se jogou no balcão e fez bico. Oscar ria do amigo que as vezes tinha esses surtos de garotinha branca de 15 anos.  
“Eu queria muito que você pudesse se olhar agora. Você iria ver o quanto está ridículo.”  
Oscar continuava a rir e Thiago tirou o celular do bolso mais uma vez, olhando a hora pela milésima vez. Todo dia, pontualmente, as 05h20min chegava um certo cara de cabelos cacheados. Pedia o mesmo café. Sentava na mesma mesa. Lia o mesmo livro. E isso já fazia 6 meses. E todo dia, Thiago ouvia seu pedido, entregava o mesmo café, na mesma mesa, e pegava o mesmo livro para ele. E por mais que ele tentasse, ele ficava hipnotizado vendo seus cabelos cacheados balançarem, e os seus lábios esboçarem o mesmo sorriso depois de ler a mesma passagem do livro.  
Ele tinha se determinado a deixar a timidez de lado diversas vezes, mas quando ele via os cachos dourados entrar pela porta, ele simplesmente travava.  
O que mais o admirava era que, nesses seis meses, de segunda a sexta, ele nunca havia faltado um dia. Thiago sabia que esse dia chegaria eventualmente, mas ele ainda não havia se preparado, e para ser honesto, ele nem queria. Ele gostava de ver o mesmo acontecimento todos os dias. Era uma das melhores coisas da sua rotina.  
E agora, o relógio marcava 05h45min e nada da sua paixonite. A livraria fechava as 06h00min todos os dias e não havia nada que Thiago pudesse fazer em relação a isso. Ele tentou deixar de lado e continuar a trabalhar, mas algo o incomodava. Fechar a loja era função de Thiago, já que Oscar saia da loja 20 minutos mais cedo para encontrar o seu namorado no treino de futebol.  
05h59min.  
Thiago começou os preparativos para fechar a livraria, e uma forte chuva caia lá fora. “É muita sorte eu não ter um carro em momentos como esse.” Pensou. Ele bufou e pensou como seria horrível chegar à estação metrô mais próxima com esse tempo. Ele tinha que andar quase meio quilômetro. O rapaz levou às mãos as têmporas, massageando-as.  
“É só mais um dia daqueles.” Thiago falou para ninguém, já que estava ali sozinho. Era uma técnica que ele tinha criado para quando tudo estivesse dando errado. Ele tentava falar coisas positivas bem alto para si mesmo.  
Thiago continuou a arrumar a livraria colocando livros no lugar, limpando xícaras, etc. Até que ele escutou leves batidas na porta da livraria. Antes de se virar para ver quem batia na porta, ele pegou um grande livro de umas 500 páginas que tinha lá perto, só no caso de ser um maníaco sexual ou algo do tipo. Ele virou o corpo e teve uma grande surpresa.  
Não era nenhum maníaco, ladrão, nem nada do tipo. Era apenas o rapaz de cabelos cacheados. Thiago enrubesceu instantaneamente. O rapaz apontou para a fechadura e depois juntou as mãos, como se tivesse implorando. O moreno riu, balançando levemente a cabeça e foi abrir a porta.  
“Olha só, me desculpa mesmo viu. Não quero que você leve uma bronca nem nada do tipo, mas com a chuva eu me atrasei um pouquinho e... Eu não podia ficar sem meu café.” O rapaz disse e deu um sorriso de canto no final da frase.  
“Bem... Você tem sorte. Eu sempre demoro um pouco pra fechar a loja totalmente. Eu tenho que arrumar tudo já que o meu chefe sai um pouco mais cedo. Fica tudo na minha responsabilidade, e tal.” Thiago, quando estava nervoso, tendia a falar um pouco mais do que devia. Ele fez uma pequena careta e desviou o olhar. “Desculpa, estou sendo um chato. Eu sou o Thiago.”  
“Prazer, eu sou o David.” David sorriu docemente e estendeu a mão para ele, que retribuiu com um aperto de mão desajeitado.  
“Então, você vai querer o Latte Macchiato, como sempre né?” Thiago caminhou em direção as máquinas de café para preparar o café de David.  
“Na verdade... Hoje eu vou querer algo diferente. Surpreenda-me.” David disse e se sentou, mas dessa vez ele se sentou na mesa mais perto de Thiago.  
“Tudo bem.” O rapaz moreno disse, tendo que limpar a garganta já que as palavras mal saíram.  
Ele decidiu fazer para David o seu sabor preferido de café, o Espresso Intenso. Como ele fazia isso todo dia, já tinha certa técnica, o que fez o café sair bem rápido. Colocou o café na mesa do rapaz e voltou para a bancada, recolhendo alguns cartões de visitas, marcadores de páginas e réguas que estavam ali por cima.  
“Você...” a voz de David saiu como um sussurro. “poderia sentar comigo?” ele batucava os dedos na mesa, quase como um gesto nervoso.  
“Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho que terminar de arrumar essas coisas aqui, colocar todos os livros no lugar e terminar de lavar a louça. Como eu pego metrô eu tenho que ser rápido, não gosto de sair daqui muito tarde.”  
“Ah, entendo. Você quer ajuda?” David bebeu os últimos goles do café e se levantou, indo em direção a Thiago.  
“Não precisa não. Pode deixar.” Thiago disse isso, mas mesmo assim David pegou os livros que estavam nas mãos dele. “Obrigado.”  
“Então... Como que arruma aqui?”  
“Ah, você procura só o gênero do livro.” Ele tirou o livro da mão do rapaz de cabelos cacheados e verificou o gênero. “A culpa é das estrelas. Então, ele fica na seção de romances. Todos os livros tem essa etiqueta, pra poder ficar todo arrumado. Entendeu?”  
“Ah, sim. Entendi. Pode deixar.” David começou a arrumar os livros e Thiago foi para a cozinha, terminar de lavar as louças. Não demorou muito, David já estava do lado de Thiago. “O que você achou?”  
“Do que?”  
“A culpa é das estrelas.”  
“Ah.” Thiago riu. “Pra ser honesto, eu não li. Acho um livro muito adolescente, e eu não acho que tenho idade pra isso. Eu prefiro ler coisas mais adultas.”  
“Tipo Cinquenta tons de cinza?” O moreno riu novamente.  
“Não esse tipo de coisa adulta. Eu quero dizer... Shakespeare. Esse tipo de coisa adulta.” O cacheado parecia interessado.  
“Quantos anos você tem?”  
“25.”  
“Ah. Eu tenho 22.”  
“Entendo.”  
Dado um certo silêncio constrangedor, ambos riram. Thiago terminou de lavar as louças e enxugou suas mãos na toalha que estava ali perto.  
“O que você gosta de escutar?”  
“Eu escuto de tudo um pouco. Não me importo muito com gênero musical. O que eu gostar toca no meu celular.”  
“Você é interessante.” David disparou e Thiago enrubesceu. “O que você vai fazer agora?”  
“Eu vou pra casa. Como você me ajudou, eu já terminei tudo.” Ele disse, com o semblante calmo.  
“Você vai pegar o metrô, não é?”  
“Sim.”  
“Não precisa, eu te dou uma carona.”

 

.  
“É aqui que eu moro. Obrigado pela carona David.”  
“Não foi nada.”  
Mais um silêncio constrangedor. Thiago não sabia se deveria sair ou se David ainda tinha alguma coisa pra falar. David olhava fixamente dentro dos seus olhos, até que esboçou um pequeno sorriso e aproximou seu rosto do dele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e se afastando logo em seguida.  
“Nós dois sabemos que eu não estava atrás do café, não é?” Thiago não respondeu. “Tchau, Thiago, te vejo amanhã?” Thiago balançou a cabeça, como em um sinal de positivo e saiu do carro sem dizer uma palavra.

 

 

.  
Nos dias que se passaram, David continuou indo à livraria. Continuou tomando o mesmo café, lendo o mesmo livro, continuou sentando na mesma mesa. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Thiago continuou a fazer o que ele fazia todo dia. Ele havia pensando muito sobre essa situação.  
No momento que ele viu David entrando pela porta, sentando na sua mesa de costume, ele percebeu que tinha algo errado. David não o olhava diferente, com aquele olhar doce e infantil que ele tinha. E foi ai que ele decidiu manter as coisas como elas estavam antes. David, o cliente. Ele, o garçom. Simples assim.  
“Você tem que ir falar com ele, cara. É sério.” Oscar apoiou os cotovelos no balcão.  
“Não sou eu que tenho que falar alguma coisa, Oscar. Ele me tratou com indiferença. O que você quer que eu faça?”  
“Pelo amor de Deus, talvez ele só esteja esperando que você faça alguma coisa Thiago. Você espera tudo das pessoas. Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida toma iniciativa.” Oscar bufou. “Eu sei que é difícil pra você tentar tomar a frente de algo, eu sei que você tem medo de se decepcionar e tudo mais, só que nem tudo tem que partir das outras pessoas.”  
“Eu sei. Você tá certo. Desculpa.” Thiago falou. “Vou voltar a trabalhar, tá bem?”  
Thiago voltou a trabalhar e tudo correu normalmente. Oscar indo buscar seu namorado no treino. David chegando e se sentando. Thiago era tímido e não gostava de chamar atenção. Só que ele teve uma ideia que ia depender da atenção de David.  
David fez o pedido, como sempre. Ele pegou o copo do café, uma caneta e foi na cozinha. Ele colocou o seu número de telefone e escreveu “se você ainda quiser conversar, me ligue” no fundo do copo. Era assim que ele jogava.  
Ele entregou o café e ficou observando David. Quando o cacheado terminou o café, ele percebeu que tinha alguma coisa ali. E ele sorriu. Não disse nada, não olhou para Thiago. Apenas sorriu, pegou o copo e foi embora. 

 

.  
Thiago repetiu a frase mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. Até que deu a hora de Oscar ir embora. E ele repetiu de novo. E deu a hora dele fechar tudo e ir para casa.  
Tinha se passado exatamente uma semana desde que ele tinha dado seu número para David. E nenhuma ligação. Nenhuma mensagem. Nada.  
Ele se sentia estúpido. Ele odiava ter expectativas altas sobre alguma coisa e se decepcionar em algo. É que era muito difícil isso acontecer, e geralmente quando ele fazia isso, ele só se decepcionava. Ele pensava que dessa vez seria diferente. Mas não foi.  
Ele fechou a loja, tirou a chave da fechadura. Arrumou seu casaco, seu gorro e começou a caminhar pelas ruas de Paris até o metrô mais próximo. Foi quando seu telefone tocou.  
“Oi.” Dizia uma voz desconhecida do outro lado da linha.  
“Olá?”  
“É o Thiago?”  
“Sim?”  
“Olha pra trás.”  
“Quem tá falando?”  
“Olha pra trás.”  
Thiago bufou irritado, mas olhou pra trás mesmo assim, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso bobo que surgiu em seus lábios.  
“Oi. Eu comecei a ler Shakespeare.”

**Author's Note:**

> oi eu espero que vocês gostem. essa fic é uma oneshot. obrigad


End file.
